Bau
Bau is a character from Lufia: The ruins of Lore, he's a half-beast hobbit, who for unknown reasons, fused with a monster, Eldin and the other party members first meet him when exploring the Old Well Sewers in order to enter Gruberik, wich was taken recently by Gratze. When they found him, he was being attacked by a monster and was left unconscious, after defeating the monster the heroes decide to take him to a safe place, and so they reach Jida Village, where Bau lives, but unfortunately he's not well received, and since Eldin and the others need a guide to get to Gruberik and nobody else offers, Bau decides to go with you, with the chief's permission Bau starts his adventure with the party. Once in Gruberik, the party gets caught by a Gratzean soldier and are thrown in jail, but fortunately a boy named Cain helps the party to escape from that place, with the condition that they have to take him to Ordens, he reveals that there's a secret passage to leave the city,wich is near the item's shop but when you're about to leave, Bau decides to stay behind, and Barger offers him to stay in his place to rest. Bau leaves the party. After the events of Nimona Mines, when entering the town to deliver the Fuel they got for the Pirate Ship, the party sees that Bau is being bullied by some boys from Gruberik and Pixie gets hurt when trying to defend him, so Eldin and the others scare them off. Bau feels like he shouldn't be in Barger's house because he thinks that he only causes trouble, Torma says that he should start to fight back, and he wonders that if he cannot protect one girl, who he can protect?, Bau apologizes to Pixie and then runs off. The party decides to go to see the captain of the Pirate Ship. When Eldin and the others are ready to aboard, Bau appears and asks the party to travel with them, since he wants to be stronger, they accept his request and then part off, Pixie begs Bau to don't leave, but Bau tells her that he'll back soon. Since this point Bau becomes a permanent party member. Abilities Bau is like Guy or Aguro from the previous Lufia games, he has good physical strenght but cannot use magic, Bau is also quite fast, unlike the others mentioned before, but Bau cannot get a job (however, he is the only one who can help forge items in the Blacksmith's house in the Road to Gruberik) and neither catch or install Disc Monsters. Bau's field ability is to use a hammer, with wich he can destroy barrels, skulls and bash poles. Personality & History brief Bau's personality is somewhat of an insecure person, since he thinks of himself as a bother because he's half-monster and almost everyone he has met doesn't like him for this (except Eldin and the other party members, Barger, Pixie and the chief of Jida). Bau is not very fond of fighting at first but then he decides that he wants to be stronger, and he joins the party. Bau is also very naive and a little clueless, he's also a little fearful (as shown in Lugwa Tower where he had fear because of the high) but he's very loyal and kind-hearted as well.